Living is Fun
by PlasmaBall
Summary: Takes place after Clash of the Titans in season one. It's AU. Veronica shows Logan exactly what's great about living.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing, but Christmas might be fruitful. This is AU from season 1 sometime. You know... where Miss James is talking to Logan and Veronica's in her car. I might continue it if people want me to. But it could just be left the way it is.

"What's so great about living?" Veronica sat up, shocked, when she heard this confession. Not waiting to listen to the rest of the interview, she turned the radio off and went to find Logan's yellow... thing. Finally finding it just as Logan was walking out of the school. She leaned against the driver's door and waited for him to reach her.

"I've already told you, no. I would, but I don't particularly want to get the clap." When she didn't answer, just stared into his eyes, he continued. "So is this like a 'Let's see if we can read into Logan's soul' thing or what?" She put a hand on his cheek and began to lean in. She looked scared and confused, like she had no idea what she was doing. "I know this must seem like fun to you, but I'm sure you could find someone else to pay you for your time." He was stopped from making anymore comments by her lips pressed hard against him. The kiss got deeper and more frenzied until Logan had pressed her against his car and they were panting hard.

"That's what's great about living." She said breathlessly. He didn't register this comment, he just kissed her again, forcing all other thoughts out of her brain.

"Jesus Ronnie, have you had practice or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, it took forever to update. I would say sorry but I don't really feel that bad about it, so I won't. The timeline of the episode is kinda messed up, but the story plays out the same.

Logan watched her retreating figure. She'd looked totally freaked when she stared up at him, still standing close. It was then that she ran. Before he could run after her, he saw Duncan walk towards him.

"Dude, what's up?" Duncan asked, taking in his irregular breathing, messed up hair and swollen lips.

"Nothing much."

"Who's the girl?" As much as Logan _desperately _wanted to let his best friend that he had been making out with his ex up 'til 2 minutes ago, he didn't let on, he just gave his signature smirk and made his way to the quad, just in time for lunch.

--------------------------------------

Veronica sat in her car, bathed in blue light, trying to process what just happened. She gently touched her still swollen lips, remembering what unexpected feelings had arisen. Suddenly, she leant forward and hit her head on the steeringwheel. What the hell had possessed her to do that? That was Logan. The boy who had tormented her for more than a year, made her life a living hell and now? What was he now? And most importantly, he was Lilly's guy. Although, she could certainly tell that Lilly's claims of his sexual prowess were true. She sighed again, frustrated. What did she think she was doing, showing him what was so great about living? Seriously, what was wrong with her? Pretty much _any _other girl in the school would have been better at showing him 'What's so great about living'. She leant back into her seat, momentarily relaxed until she thought of something. What if someone had seen? What would they think? Hell, what would happen to her already rock-bottom reputation?

------------------------------------

Logan sat through the 09'ers shallow, pointless drabble being haunted by the ghost of a tiny blonde's lips on his. He wondered what she was doing, but he wasn't gonna complain. He was trying to remember what she'd said. Something about living. What was it? That's what's great about living? The only thing he could think that was similar to was what he'd said in Miss James' office. What if she'd bugged the office? It seemed like the kind of thing she'd do. He smiled to himself, imagining her sneaking around taking incriminating pictures and bugging the teacher's lounge.

"Dude, what's the joke?" Logan shook his head, as if to clear it before replying.

"What?" He asked Duncan, who was the one who asked him the question.

"Okay, first I find you post make-out and you don't tell me who with, and now I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes. You've got it bad." Before Logan could reply, Duncan was gone and he was left with an enslaught of questions from the other 09'ers. He held in a groan as he imagined the gossip that would be circulating by next period. As his peers waited expectantly for his answer he desperately tried to think of something to say.

"I dunno what he was talking about, seriously." Logan shot up and practically sprinted away from his friends. He found himself walking past his locker to _hers_. He half-expected her to be there waiting for him. He didn't really have a right to feel the disappointment he felt when he didn't find her there. He began walking, noting he still had 40 minutes before lunch ended. He didn't notice when his feet began carrying him to the parking lot, to his car and he didn't notice his hands pull out his cell and dial her number.

------------------------------------

Logan? Why the hell was Logan calling her, although the reason should have been clear.

"Hello?" Her voice betrayed her, the nervousness she felt being carried through it.

"Hey, uh, where are you?" Logan said, his emotions not that different from hers.

"Back parking lot, fourth row. Look for the blue tarpaulin." A few minutes later, Logan stood outside her car, debating whether to knock or not. Well, he reasoned with himself, best to find out what she was thinking. He raised his fist and knocked on the passenger side door. A second later the door opened and he lifted up the blue car cover to see Veronica settling back down in her seat. Not waiting for an invitation, he slipped inside and closed the door.

"Just a question." He paused to wait for a signal to continue. She nodded her head, expectantly. "What the hell were you thinking?" He didn't sound angry like she'd expected him to.

"I..." She paused and tried to think of what to say. "I'm not sure. I was listening over the radio when I heard you and Miss James talking." She hadn't meant to say that much, it just slipped out. He just nodded in acceptance. It seemed very Veronica to do something like that.

"Can I?" Logan asked, gesturing towards the radio. It wasn't tuned in to the bug's frequency so Veronica started scanning. She was almost at the right frequency when movement from outside caught her attention. She stopped scanning and both Logan and Veronica stared at the shadow. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Wallace? We had a secret knock, remember?" Whoever was outside pulled the door open without warning and dragged Veronica out of the car. The hooded figure hadn't noticed Logan and didn't. He waited a few seconds before slowly opening the passenger side door, the tarp had been pulled off. As soon as the mystery attackers saw him, they ran off, leaving Veronica unconcious on the bitumen of the parking lot. Logan dashed around the LeBaron to her. He had no idea what to do. Calling 911 might be unneccessary, but he couldn't just sit there. He shook his head, as if to clear it. Of course, the school nurse. Now the only problem was getting her there.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Yeah I know, you all hate my guts for not updating in forever and I am sorry, really I am. I was about half-way through this chapter when I got sick and I've missed at least 4 weeks of school, all up and I still don't feel very well. Sory four ani speeling/gramer miztackes. I'm just messing with you. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. There you go, much better. How funny would it be if there were any mistakes in the non-mistake-y version?Anyway, I know it's short _my bad_! I don't really think it would fit to have anything more. You'll understand what I mean when you get to the end. Oh yeah, this is a re-post. See, 'coz I don't have a beta and I can't be stuffed to get one, I usually write something and then re-read it the next day but I didn't do that last time I updated, so, um, yeah.

Disclaimer: Mummy, do I have to? Okay. I don't own it. There, I typed it, can I have dessert now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was surrounded by whispers and points as he carried Veronica through the halls. He was carrying her bridal-style through the hallways of Neptune High. Through the main corridor, up a flight of stairs and close to the administration area. Just before the office was a small room, clinically white and equipped with some basic medical equipment. Logan half-kicked the door open to reveal a woman of around 40 or 50 sitting on a chair decked out in a nurse's uniform and reading _Woman's Day_. She was up as soon as the door opened. She gasped and began to fuss over the unconcious Veronica.

"Oh my! Put her down over here." The nurse fussed, gesturing to the med bay lounge. Logan set her down and stepped back to let the nurse fuss over her. Logan began making bets with himself. He'd let himself have a beer for each minute that passed before someone came to see if the rumours were true. His gaze kept moving between the clock and Veronica. She now had a small guaze bandage over a large wound on her forhead. He was up to the stage that he would be a bit fuzzy before a black kid showed up at the doorway, knocking politely.

"Wallace, come in." The nurse, her name escaped him, called 'Wallace' in. "I suppose you were wondering about Veronica."

"Yeah, she alright?" Wallace asked, a hint more emotion in his voice than any other kid in the school would've had. Where had Logan seen him before? Oh yeah, he was almost always there when Veronica pulled something off. He'd been standing behind her when the bong was found in his locker. And at the beach. And frequently sat with Veronica.

"I think she'll be okay. It seemed like she hit her head pretty bad. How'd it happen?" The last was directed at Logan who had only just come out of his thoughts. If he told the truth, the others would think there was something going on, and it seemed like something Veronica was dealing with, the guys who dragged her out of the car seemed to have an actual reason beyond 'I hate you', so he lied through his teeth.

"Uh, I found her in the parking lot, next to her car. It looked like she'd been dragged out or something." The nurse frowned.

"Maybe she should go home or get checked out by an actual doctor." Both boys nodded.

"I can take her." Wallace suggested. Logan had the impulse to disagree, but supressed it. He just nodded and left as the nurse and Wallace made arrangements to get her home safely. As soon as he was out of the door, he was swamped by students, mainly 09'ers wanting to know why he of all people was the one who found and carried her but there were a few he didn't know. They were probably just gossiping misfits that had befriended Veronica.

"She, uh, she was passed out by her car but, uh, the nurse thinks she'll be okay." He made a statement before practically sprinting away from the hoards. What a bizarre day it'd been but for all he knew, things like this could be usual for Veronica. His mind drifted towards the subject of Veronica. Maybe he should check in with her later, see how she was doing. He subconciously smiled at the thought of seeing her again. Yeah, dropping by later seemed like a good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica lay on her couch watching an old made-for-TV movie from the 70's. Daytime TV was so dodgy. At first she'd freaked when she woke up in the Med Bay, but as soon as Wallace told her what had happened, her confusion had been directed in another direction. Logan helped her? What was Logan thinking? Although, remembering what she had done just a few hours ago... Anyway, she didn't need his help, she'd had everything under control. Veronica had insisted she'd be fine after Wallace dropped her home, so now she lay alone, pondering more on what had happened with Logan than who had attacked her. To make things worse, she'd gotten a message from her dad saying that he'd be back tomorrow. An unexpected visitor knocked on the door. Slowly, she got up and opened the door, ready to defend herself.

"Woah Ronnie, no need to be so tense." She visibly relaxed and almost smiled when she saw Logan.

"I hear you're to thank for saving me."

"Yeah, well, I guess I am pretty great." Veronica faux-laughed, content that her greeting served as a 'thankyou'. "Are you okay?" Logan asked, seemingly with nonchalance.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If that had anything to do with a case, you should drop it." Veronica's jaw almost dropped open. Logan Echolls though he had a right to tell her what to do? Where did he get off? "I'm not telling you what to do." Logan continued quickly, as if sensing her anger. "But who knows what those guys were gonna do to you?"

"Someone probably just thought it would be funny to lock me in my own trunk or something." Veronica answered, still slightly prickly from Logan's last comments.

"No one's ever physically hurt you, have they? I mean, I know a lotta people hate you, but no one's harmed you before, right?" Logan asked, only just realising that something similar may have happened before.

"No, not unless you count-" Veronica cut herself off quickly. He didn't need to know. For a second he looked like he might press her, but loud music playing from the TV caught his attention. A newsreader, on more an Entertainment Tonight style show than an actual news program was making an 'exciting' news announcment.

"And this just in, Lynn Echoll's car has been found on the Coronado Bridge near her home in Neptune, California. It is suspected that the star jumped, leaving behing her husband and two children." Logan was gone before Veronica could say anything. A minute later, she could hear his car start and drive away while she kept watching. Mrs Echolls? Jump? Veronica knew she was an alcoholic and there was a lot of stress in her home, but she wouldn't jump, would she?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica sat in her car outside the school. She had looked everywhere for Logan, save his house, and had been calling him every 5 minutes. She leaned over to her phone which was on the passenger front seat. She accidentally knocked the radio which turned on to the bug's frequency. A loud chanting echoed through the car. Driving up as close as she could to the school, Veronica prepared to take down the Titans one spoiled rich boy at a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan sat outside Veronica's apartment. Her car wasn't in the parking lot and no one answered the door so she must be out. He leaned back against the door, wishing she'd come home soon. When he'd got home, Sheriff Lamb was waiting with his dad. After a short questioning, Logan disappeared, driving around aimlessly until he'd ended up here. At Veronica's. The girl who he engaged in verbal battles with almost everyday. He held his phone in his hand, debating whether to turn it on or not. He pressed the little power button, deciding that he could easily turn it off if the paparazzi were the only ones calling. Woah. 15 missed calls from Veronica? The itty-bitty blonde who'd kissed him randomly just that afternoon before admitting she'd bugged Miss James' office before getting knocked out and who was now, most likely, nailing her assailant's ass to the wall. Speak of the devil, there she was, pulling up in the car park. He waited a minute before standing up, waiting for her to come to him. When she reached him, no words were spoken. She hugged him, as if to comfort him, and led him inside. They parked themselves on the couch, Logan was still holding her hand while Veronica made no effort to let it go. He kissed her cheek, carefully letting his free hand brush over the gauze bandage on her head before coming down to settle on the side of her neck. This was Veronica: The girl he hated, the girl who'd planted a bong in his locker, the girl who'd shattered their 'We hate each other' understanding in an instance and the girl who'd reawakened the feelings he'd had for her in a ludicrously short amount of time. He gently moved him lips away from her cheek and moved his head, coming in to kiss her. As his lips brushed against hers, the troubles in his prematurely messed-life fell off the radar. When Veronica began kissing back, Logan felt like he was flying. This tiny blonde with her lips attached to his made him feel normal again. He gently pushed her against the couch so that they were lying down before moving his lips to her neck. No mothers committing suicide, no fathers out chasing bail jumpers and no social hierarchies were stopping him tonight because tonight he was healing and Veronica's simple, almost chaste kisses were the balm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So there you have it. Any suggestions for the next chapters? Anyone? Anyone? I'm talking to myself again, aren't I?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, you all hate me, don't you? By the way, I edited the last chapter, so you probably wanna check that out before you tear my guts out for not updating properly since the beginning of term... and now I'm on holidays... my bad! Yeah, and I know, 'unamused' isn't a word.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but one day, when no one's looking... BAM! You'll never know what hit you MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHumcoughchoke.

Logan's head was very happy because Logan's head with resting against Veronica's chest. Veronica's chest was unaware of this because Veronica's chest was part of Veronica's body and Veronica's body was sleeping. Logan's head, however, was not. In fact, Logan's head had some very impure thoughts running across it. Logan was currently remembering all the way back to yesterday when that spirited little blonde viper was using her tongue to remove his tonsils... or maybe it was the other way around... yep, it was the other way around. He remembered pressing her back against his car. Now that he reflected on it, the shortness of her breath didn't seem to be from her mysterious kiss. He tried to remember the look in her eyes. The blue-green had definitely plagued with something... now finding out what was the key. A change in her respiration rate drew his attention to the girl in question. He raised himself up on his arms so he wasn't lying on her so much. His chocolate brown eyes met her terrified ones. Haunted terror. Her breathing was incredibly fast and her heart was racing.

"Get off me." She demanded quickly and he complied. As soon as he was on the other side of the tiny living room, she visibly relaxed.

"What? You thought I was gonna rape you or something?" He tried to joke but the look in her eyes as they flickered up to meet his gaze was _very_ unamused. "I was joking, Veronica. Just joking."

"Don't joke about things like that." She snapped at him before sitting up and slumping her shoulders. An uneasy silence filled the room.

xXLoVeXx

Logan sat in his huge yellow monstrosity, waiting for the light to go green so he could get home. After Veronica woke up and demanded he get off her, he had uncomfortably said thanks and left. Now, left alone in his car, he began trying to figure out why they had come to each other – Veronica, for reasons half explained, had let him come to her and Logan, for reasons unknown, had come to her for healing. He remembered the rush he always used to feel when he saw her when Lilly was alive. Funny, how he'd only just realized he'd like-liked her _now_ when it was out of the question for them to date. Make-out in grief-induced hazes, maybe, but a functional relationship was a whole other thing. So why did he want it so bad? Why did he want nothing more than to claim her for his own? Logan was surprised to find that he'd made it home… only to find a sea of paparazzi surrounding his house. There was no way to get through without letting them through as well. His father was visible at the top of the drive, waving to him and trying to yell something over the 'Logan, how do you feel about your mother's suicide?' and 'Is it true that Lynn was an alcoholic?' He sighed and moved forward in his Xterra, nearly running 10 people over in the process.

xXLoVeXx

Veronica stared at the door Logan had just rushed out of. What the hell was wrong with her? First, she freaks out and just kisses the guy for absolutely no reason, and then she admits she listened in on a private counseling session and proceeds (a few hours later) to make out with the guy for a few hours after they find out his mother probably killed herself. Finally, to top it all off, she lets him sleep on top of her all night. Needless to say, it was awkward in the morning. She got the impression that Logan didn't believe his mother was dead, or he would have been a lot more upset. Although, people did have different ways of expressing grief. Maybe messing with her head was Logan's way of coping. Hell, he did it after Lily – in a different way, of course. Everyone had a different way of coping, and right now she needed to do hers. Nail some guys ass to the wall, of course.

Author's Notes 2: Yeah, I know, I suck for not updating. Oh well. You know something interesting? I've submitted fourteen more reviews than what I've received. Interesting, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Dudes and Dudettes. I don't know if anyone will actually remember what this story is about, but hey, that's all my fault. I'm not too sure if I should apologise for not updating because I read this House fic awhile ago that was painful to read. The author said the grammar etc. would get better. So, completely against my nature, I gave it a second chance and found that yes, it did get better, albeit so slowly most people (I'm not most people) would have given up on it. One chapter, in the author's notes, the author apologised for not updating in so long and I thought 'Where does this dude get off?'. And I use 'dude' as a unisex term, so I wasn't being sexist. Anyway, my point is that I'm not sure I should apologise 'coz my story might suck and I wouldn't realise. But if you do care and did/do want an update, thank you and I apologise. I also apologise (that is, if anyone cares) for the shortness of the chapter.

Dream sequence in italics. Thoughts also in italics and/or underlined..

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. If I did, Veronica wouldn't have been such a bitch in the second and third seasons. And she wouldn't have broken up with Logan.

XxLoVexX

As a way of coping with his mother's alleged suicide, he drank himself into a stupor. Oh, the irony. Eventually he passed out in his bedroom, far away from the camera's prying eyes.

"_Logan!" A long-haired Veronica squealed as he picked her up, caveman style, and threw her into the pool. Dripping wet, her innocent white one-piece when that little bit more see-through. Don't stare, He told himself, trying to dispel the heat flooding through him by bomb-diving into the pool himself. He recognised the area as the courtyard in his own house._

"_Come here." She told him. Oh, how very glad he would be to do so. "You've been bad." She said casually. He waded over to where she was sitting on a step."So very bad." Her tone changed to extremely sultry. He had never heard her voice like that before. All of a sudden, she launched herself forward, pushing him underwater. Hands sliding everywhere, fumbling, grasping. When they resurfaced, she was pushed up against him, hands around his neck while his left hand rested on her waist, his right just grazing the swell of her breast. Then she was gone and he was alone. Logan looked around desperately, not finding her anywhere._

"_Why did you do it, Logan?" He spun around to find short-haired Veronica in a red and black bikini. "Why did you push me away?"_

"_No! I didn't!"_

"_Yes, you did. I could have helped you. And you could have helped me. Not left me alone at Shelley's."_

"_What?"_

"_That's when it happened. You know that's when **it** happened."_

"_What happened?"_

"_You know what, Logan. You know what." Veronica flickered back to innocent-Veronica, wearing the dress she had worn to Shelley's party. She stepped to the left, leaving another Veronica in the same dress. The other Veronica was dishivelled. One strap on the white, virginal dress was torn, her mascara smudged, her hair a mess. Then one Veronica stepped to the right, the other to the left, leaving short-haired Veronica in the middle._

"_You know what happened." The Veronicas said together, then they all disappeared, leaving the 12-year-old Veronica he had first met (and first loved) standing there in her soccer uniform and knee-socks._

"_How did it happen, Logan?" She asked sadly. "I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong."_

"NO!" Logan yelled into thin air, waking with a jolt. Realising it had been a dream didn't ease the feeling of discontent. It hit him like a ton of bricks. _I know what happened_. A fierce storm arose within him. That someone _he knew_ could do that to sweet little Veronica... It made him sick.

XxLoVexX

Veronica threw herself into finding the Tritons, forgetting about Logan for a few hours. Just when all the pieces fit together perfectly, she heard the news segment of a radio show.

"And, of course, _everyone_ has heard about Lynn Echolls' suicide. We're opening the lines now for your thoughts on why she jumped." Veronica felt a feeling of sadness settling within her. Mrs Echolls' had always been nice to her, grateful for her treating Logan as a person, not affected by his parents' fame. She wondered how Logan was feeling, what he was thinking about. It was a good thing her dad was away. Who knows what would have happened if he'd walked in on her and Logan. _**Making out**_. On the sofa. Or finding them asleep together. That would have been catastrophic. She pulled into the carpark, and parked. Her dad's car was there. No more impromptu sleepovers with Logan then.

XxLoVexX

The next day (after his hang-over had worn off), Logan planned to find Veronica and... well, he wasn't sure what, but he had to do _something_.

"Logan." His dad called out his name just before he could leave. "Where were you the other night?" Logan shivered. Any answer could be the incorrect one. "I was at Veronica's, dad."

"Veronica's, huh? I didn't know you two were hanging out again." Aaron was smiling.

"I'm not sure what we're doing." Logan said as he tried to leave.

"Well, hang on there, son. You know, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, dad." Logan said psuedo-gratefully before getting the hell out of there. _Now,_ He thought, _to see Veronica._

XxLoVexX

Logan was almost at Veronica's apartment complex when he realised that it was only up 'til a few days ago he was the one leading the slandering of Veronica Mars. She wouldn't want to talk to him about one of the most traumatic events of her life. He needed to do something. A feeling of protectiveness had settled over his chest. He needed to do something and he couldn't stand to see Veronica ocstracised any longer. Perfect. When her suspension was over, he'd give the command to cease fire. Actually, no. She'd think something was up. It needed to be something obvious. Yes, something so extremely obvious no one could miss it. His lips curved into a smile. Perfect.

XxLoVexX

It was Veronica's first day back at school after her suspension and nothing was different. Apart from the 'SLUT!' written on her locker. She retaliated by writing 'MADISON SINCLAIRE IS A' above it.

"Hey." Wallace sat down across the table from her.

"Hey Wallace." He eyed the mystery meat on her tray.

"You sure that's safe to eat?"

"No. I think it's radioactive. With any luck, I'll get superpowers. Hmmmm. 'The Super Sleuth'. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Wallace laughed and nodded. He looked like he was about to say something, but was distracted by Logan Echolls standing on the 09'er table. Veronica followed his gaze. Logan met her eyes and she looked down, blushing. It was a moment not lost on Wallace.

"Attention students of Neptune High!" He yelled. Everyone fell silent. "Raise your hand if you have ever said anything unpleasant about one Miss Veronica Mars!" He instructed. About 99% of the students raised their hands. Veronica groaned. "Now, keep your hand raised if it was an element of truth behind it." Now, only a few hands were raised. All of them 09'ers. "Now, put your hand back up if it was a rumour started by me." About 80% of the students in the quad had their hands up. "Students of Neptune High; witness me apologising to Veronica Mars, who is sitting right over there." He pointed to her. Everyone's eyes kept moving between her and Logan. "Veronica. I'm sorry." Veronica didn't know what to do, other than sit there turning red and converting oxygen into carbon dioxide. But Logan wasn't done. "I'm sorry for all those times I ridiculed you. For all the times I hurt you. I'm sorry for all the flat tyres and the slander. For all the names and rumours. For everyone turned against you and everything that's happened, I apologise. And," He sucked in a breath. "And I don't want to fight anymore. So, what do you say?" Everyone was staring at her as if Logan had just proposed marriage. She left her food, took her bag and practically ran away. Logan's face fell. A fact that didn't unnoticed by the student body. He jumped down and took off after her. Silence reigned supreme in the quad, followed by a burst of chat and questions.

XxLoVexX

A/N: So there we have it. The next installment. It's undignifyably short and overdue, but I've decided to start writing deadlines in my diary and actually planning chapters so they're easier to write. Although, please keep in mind that the new school year starts tomorrow. I have no idea why, but I chose to do year 11 German (even though I'm in grade 10) so things are getting serious. I hate German. Or, more specifically, my German teacher. She tried to hug me. Ew.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, favourties and for just plain reading it. I'm not in the habit of replying to reviews/messages etc. so just because I don't respond, doesn't mean I don't care. Woooo! Second update in less than, like, 5 months! So there's a little language in this chapter, but I thought something stronger that 'What the _hell'_ was in order. I know it's really, really short, but all will be revealed as the story unfolds.

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own it. If I did, Veronica wouldn't have become a bitch, Logan wouldn't have become this festering ball of rage and Madison would be lying in a ditch somewhere

--PureLoVeiswhattheworldneeds--

_What the hell was Logan doing?_ Was all Veronica could think.

"Hey, Veronica!" She groaned. It would appear that Logan had followed her. "Veronica!" Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She whipped around suddenly.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed. He looked confused at her anger.

"I was trying to help you."

"Help me? Help me how? No, wait. I don't need your help." She sneered at him.

He looked down at his feet. "I only wanted to do something nice." He sounded so young and innocent, like a lost little boy, that Veronica felt her anger fade away instantly.

"Hey," She began, tilting his chin up to look at her. "I appreciate it, Logan. I just wish you'd done it a different way."

"Okay." Logan replied. "Veronica Mars. I'm sorry for all the crap I've put you through and I would like it if we could not hate each other anymore." She smiled at him wistfully.

"At the sake of losing my dignity, whatever I have left of a good reputation and my sanity... yes. That would be nice." She gave him a small smile. He leaned down and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, he kept a hold on her shoulder. Veronica shivered under his intense gaze. He leaned down again, kissing her cheek experimentally. Seeing no protest from her, he kissed her lips softly. He kissed her again more passionately, testing the waters. She deepened it without realising what she was doing.

"What the fuck?!" Logan and Veronica broke the kiss and turned toward the voice.

A/N: Who should be the one to find them? It can be anyone (within reason) that would use the term 'What the fuck' (So, probably not Vice Principal Clemmons).


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, how's life? Busy? Yeah, me too. But hey, here we are. Oh yeah, and sorry about the formatting. There isn't anything I can do about it. Haven't updated in awhile... _whoops_. Oh, yeah. So I got an overwhelming vote towards Duncan and Dick, a few for Weevil and some other random characters. I appreciate your efforts. Thanks, guys. So I actually got the most votes for Duncan, followed by Dick. I think. I can't be sure 'coz gmail did something weird to the emails that have reviews in them, so I'm not sure if I got all the votes or not. I went with Dick because I realised what potential Duncan not knowing could have for the story. I was gonna update sooner but then my computer began to get really retarded so I was gonna reinstall some form of Linux, so I was going through the process of copying my data, then I decided it was too much effort, went "Stuff it. I'll just deal with a retarded computer" and here we all are. Italics are thoughts or dreams/memories.

And there's a bit of LoVe'ing. And a fair bit of plot alteration, but hey. It's fanfiction. That's what's meant to happen.

Disclaimer: Own it? Own it?! Are you high? Of course I do. Yes, that trophy with the name S-------e M----r engraved on it is mine. Oh, you meant Veronica Mars. God, no. What's wrong with you?

"What the fuck?!" Logan and Veronica broke the kiss and turned toward the voice, stunned.

"What?" Dick repeated, confused.

"All you need to know is how dead you'll be if you tell anyone." Veronica threatened.

"What?"

"Move along, dickwad." She commanded, slowly pulling herself from Logan's grasp as he remained silent. She rolled her eyes when Dick didn't move and marched past him, leaving Logan to deal with Dick.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Dude." Dick said when Veronica was gone. "What the hell?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Dick asked, even more confused.

"What don't I know?" Logan asked, slyly.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Logan ended the confusion-a-thon. "I'll see you later, man." He bade Dick goodbye and sauntered away, leaving Dick to wander what the freaking hell was going on.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Logan looked around. He was home, standing in the middle of his pool. Veronica appeared in front of him, wearing her dress from Shelly's party. She looked slightly dishivelled, but not like she had the morning after. The scene changed around him, and he was standing in front of her at Shelly's party in a dark, remote corner of the garden._

"_Logan." She wimpered, close to tears. "Why do you hate me?"_

"_I don't." He answered involuntarily. It was clear to him that now this wasn't a dream... it was a memory. She didn't reply, but her shoulders shook and it became apparent that she was crying. Not in control of his actions, he hugged her awkwardly, not knowing what to do to comfort her. She threw her arms around him, making him support most of her weight. He stumbled back against a conveniently placed garden bench, sitting them both down, her on his lap._

"_Yes, you do." She whispered._

"_No, I don't." He replied in the same tone._

"_Do."_

"_Don't."_

"_Do."_

"_Don't."_

"_Do."_

"_Don't."_

"_Do."_

"_Don't."_

"_Do."_

"_This is ridiculous. I think I know how I feel."_

"_Well I know how I feel, and I feel weird." She looked confused. "Why do I feel weird, Logan?" He took in her dilated pupils, slow expression and slurred speech._

"_I dunno..." He mumbled, although he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Even in his inebriated state, he was slowly deducing that someone had slipped her something. Probably some of the GHB from TJ had found its way to the party and somehow into her drink._

"_Logan?" A sweet female voice drifted through the darkness. It was that easy freshman he'd been about to take home before Veronica Mars crashed into him. "Where are you?" Oh, crap. Logan put a finger to his lips, indicating to Veronica to stay quiet. The easy freshman quickly gave up looking for him. It was only when he breathed a sigh of relief for not being found with Veronica Mars on his lap, did he realise what an intimate position they were in. She was curled up on his lap, arms around his neck and torso. He held her close to him, arms around her waist. He suddenly became acutely aware of the close proximity of her face to his. Her lips to his. Her everything to his. She just stared at him, wondering vaguely what had suddenly begun poking her thigh._

"_I'm tired." She announced, slumping further into Logan and resting her head on his shoulder._

"_I know." He whispered, taking in her appearance. They remained silent, Logan studying her closely, trying to decide what to do. She kissed his cheek suddenly._

"_Thank you." She whispered intimately._

"_For what?"  
"For not hating me."_

_Logan swallowed hard. Veronica Mars was beautiful and willing, and right now Veronica Mars was his for the taking. Unable to control his own actions, Logan leaned forward slightly and gently brushed his lips against hers. He felt her smile as their contact became more firm. Soon they would find themselves sneaking back to the party, trying to find a quiet room, preferably with a bed of some description. Or they should. Sean and Dick had ambushed Veronica when she and Logan had decided to briefly separate to avoid raising suspicion. As soon as Veronica was out of side, Shelley pounced on him, begging him to take her away and just plain take her. Logan angrily dismissed Shelley (there came the tears) and sought out Veronica. He walked down an empty hallway (the hallway leading to the main guest bedroom). Logan found her lying on the bed, with Beaver sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_What are you doing, man?" Logan asked harshly._

"_N-nothing." Beaver stuttered._

"_I think Shelley's looking for you, Beav. You should go find her." It wasn't a suggestion. Beaver nodded nervously and almost ran away, clutching something in a foil wrapper as he went. Logan's expression softened as he closed the door and moved toward Veronica. She stirred slightly in her sleep._

"_Veronica?" Logan called and sat down on the bed. She sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'Logan'. He smiled and moved her over slightly, making room to lay down beside her. And so they remained like that, Logan lying beside her, staring and observing, waiting for her to awaken._

"_Logan?"_

"_**Logan?"**_

"**Logan!"**

"What?" He cried, being rudely awakened from his dream-unrepressed-memory. "Dad?" His dad was standing over him.

"It's time to get up for school, son."

"Thanks, Dad." Logan thanked his father and made movements to suggest he was getting up (got to keep the boss happy). His dad left, closing the door behind him. Logan flopped back down on the bed.

"Veronica Mars." He whispered.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

More author's notes: Yeah, so it was short. Sorry. To be honest, I'm not really enthusiastic about writing the story. If people care about it, I'll continue, or if someone desperately wants to take it over they can. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know.


End file.
